


This Week's Episode of '100 Days of Real Food on a Budget'

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: Join host Mikkel Madsen as we explore how to make your food budget go further!





	This Week's Episode of '100 Days of Real Food on a Budget'

**Author's Note:**

> From the Synchronised Screaming prompt - Mikkel, 100 Days of Real Food on a Budget

Hello, I’m Mikkel Madsen. I’m going to share with you some tips on how to make your food budget go further, while still keeping the family well-fed. I’m going to show you how to turn 2 weeks’ worth of basic supplies into _100 Days of Real Food on a Budget,_ that’s right, Real Food. Shall we begin?

Let’s have a look at our pantry first. You probably have all the ingredients you need already at hand! We have here – barley flour, oats, dried fish (good protein there), good, good. Now here in our other pantry we should have some onions, potatoes, some hard cheese, some nice Danish salami, some…. some, ah, some…candles.

An interesting choice. We’ll, just, put that over here and just, check with the show’s producers on the whereabouts of the other pantry, hmm?

Ah, _here_ it is, this will have our salami and our…no, just carrots and tinned tuna. Carrots are good, lots of good vitamins there! Here on 100 Days of Real Food on a Budget, we’re big fans of carrots, yes indeed. Go ahead, tell the audience how much we like carrots. _*bleep bleep bleep*_ Yes, well, thank you for that, Sigrun. So this pantry over here should have the salami, then and…

 _Oh!_ Ah yes, what to do when unexpected guests arrive? Not a problem when you know about Real Food on a Budget! Errr, yes.

 **First Tip:** never underestimate the **Power of Soup.** Ever-versatile, warming, filling, good for the body and soul. A robust soup is a key cornerstone of the Real Food on a Budget philosophy!

So take your water, and some barley flour, and mix it around like so, then add some more water, and just a few flakes of the dried fish, but not too much! You just want a _hint_ of that seaside flavour. Mmm, now for the carrot! Yes, it’s amazing just how far one carrot can go – dice it finely before adding, to ensure everyone gets some. Now look at that, bubbling away, doesn’t that make your mouth water?

Now, I’m going to share with you my **Second Tip:** use whatever you have on hand! Seasonal foods are freshest, cheapest, and most readily available.

We don’t actually have any of that, but that’s all right! Let me just bring out my paring knife and, here we go, we just, shave some of this into the soup, a little at a time, and keep stirring! Look at that! This right here, brings body to the thinnest broth. Now, if your family has picky eaters like mine, you’re probably best not to let them know about this _special ingredient._ But trust me, serve this soup piping hot and it will just sliiide down the gullets of even the pickiest eaters!

That’s all we have time for today. I’m your host, Mikkel Madsen. Join us next time on 100 Days of Real Food on a Budget, when we learn to work with fresh local wild food.

Butter good, everyone! Except, ah, without, any, ahh, actual butter.

But you at home, remember, Butter Good with real Danish Butter, better butter from contented Bornholm cows!


End file.
